kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ToastSoul/Cape Kaga
Cape Kaga / kaga misaki / 加賀岬 English The fukusa gathered in these hands, the colour vermilion If I open these eyes and gaze at that face Rest these wings and we will overcome the stormy seas If our fingers would intertwine and you would hold me close Then I will not fear even the blazing ocean Release these wings and advance into the sky of battles You and I, if we shoot these arrows, yes The hazy moonlit night is beautiful, isn't it In the battle of this night Unable to swallow my pride I shall not give in Such is the heart of a woman This single feeling I hold close to my chest I am fine just this way So long as my heart will remain Face the ocean, this one wish This is the pride of a million koku Cape Kaga The gloves these fingers touched remain warm If I leave this heart and look ahead Fold these wings, face port and return home Despite this killing sentiment I do not wish to show the weakness in my heart The young cranes too run towards the sea of battles The first arrow, the second arrow, if we shoot these arrows, yes It would be so simple, however In this battle I cannot let my guard down, I should not be able Such is the heart of a woman This single feeling I hold close to my chest I am fine just this way So long as something will remain Face Mount Akagi, this one wish These are the prayers of a million koku Cape Kaga You and I, if we would shoot these arrows, see The falling sakura are beautiful, aren't they In the battle of this night too Unable to swallow my pride I should not be able to back down Such is the heart of a woman This single feeling I hold close to my chest I am fine just this way So long as my heart will remain I cannot forget this one feeling Such is the pride of a million koku Cape Kaga Romaji kono te ni yoseru fukusa shu no iro kono me hiraite sono kao mireba tsubasa tabanete hatō wo koete ageru yubi o karamete dakishimeta nara honō no umi mo kowaku wa nai no tsubasa wo hanachi ikusa no sora e kakeru watashi to anata ikakereba sō oborozukiyo ga kirei ne kon'ya no shōbu wa hiku ni hikenai yuzure wa shinai on'nagokoro yo nee mune himeta omoi hitotsu ii no yo kono mama kokoro ga nokoru no nara umi mukai negai hitotsu hyakumangoku no hokori yo kaga misaki kono yubi fureta yugake nukumori kokoro nokoshite sono saki mireba tsubasa tatande minato ni mukai kaeru kentekihissatsu shinjō naredo kokoro no suki mo misetakunai no wakazurutachi mo ikusa no umi e hashiru ichi no ya ni no ya ikakereba sō gaishūisshoku keredomo kondo no shōbu wa yudan dekinai dekiru hazu nai on'nagokoro yo nee mune himeta omoi hitotsu ii no yo kono mama nanika ga nokoru no nara akagi no yama ni negai hitotsu hyakumangoku no inori yo kaga misaki watashi to anata ikakereba hora sakura fubuki ga kirei ne kon'ya no shōbu mo hiku ni hikenai hikeru hazu nai on'nagokoro yo nee mune himeta negai hitotsu ii no yo ko no mama kokoro ga nokoru no nara wasurenai omoi hitotsu hyakumangoku no hokori yo kaga misaki Japanese この手によせる　袱紗　朱の色 この目ひらいて　その顔見れば 翼束ねて　波濤を超えて　あげる 指を絡めて　抱きしめたなら 炎のうみも怖くはないの 翼を放ち　戦の空へ　駆ける 私とあなた　射掛ければ　そう 朧月夜が　きれいね 今夜の勝負は 退くに退けない　譲れはしない 女心よ　ねえ 胸秘めた　想い一つ いいのよ　このまま 心が残るのなら 海向かい　願い一つ 百万石の 誇りよ　加賀岬 この指ふれた　ゆがけ　温もり 心残して　その先見れば 翼畳んで　港に向かい　還る 見敵必殺　心情なれど 心の隙も　見せたくないの 若鶴達も　戦の海へ　疾しる 一の矢二の矢　射掛ければ　そう 鎧袖一触　けれども 今度の勝負は 油断　できない　できるはずない 女心よ　ねえ 胸秘めた　想い一つ いいのよ　このまま 何かが残るのなら 赤城の山に　願い一つ 百万石の 祈りよ　加賀岬 私とあなた　射掛ければ　ほら 桜吹雪が　きれいね 今夜の勝負も 退くに　退けない　退けるはずない 女心よ　ねえ 胸秘めた　願い一つ いいのよ　このまま 心が残るのなら 忘れない　想い一つ 百万石の 誇りよ　加賀岬 Notes: There are now two other translations in the comment section! Check 'em out if you want to expand your palate for Cape Kaga lyrics. Although currently googling Cape Kaga in EN/JP ends up bring up nothing but this song, it does seem like Cape Kaga may have been an actual place in Kahoku of Ishikawa Prefecture. source More on this in the comments. I don't know if the Japanese lyrics are completely correct, but here's the first bit of Cape Kaga. I don't know enka at all, but I imagine Kaga to be standing by herself on a cape facing out towards a sunset whenever I hear this. wings - As with the other Kancolle character songs, it's most likely that 'wings' refer to planes here. The hazy moonlit night is beautiful - Not sure how related this is, but this initially reminded me of 月が綺麗ですね (The moon is beautiful, isn't it), famously translated as 'I love you' by novelist Natsume Sōseki. young cranes - Zuikaku and Shoukaku. Cape - As in a bit of land that sticks out into the ocean, not something superheroes wear. fukusa - A type of Japanese cloth thing. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fukusa The colour vermilion - Red-coloured fukusa are generally used in celebrations, it seems shoot these arrows - Specifically refers to shooting at an enemy koku - Traditionally a measurement of rice, enough to feed a person for a year. May have an actual slight relation to Kaga, based on this. Apparently she gets her name from the area or something. More on this in the comments. gloves - Actually refers to gloves used for archery. https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%86%E3%81%8C%E3%81%91 killing sentiment - Full line is actually something more along the lines of 'kill enemy on sight, despite these feelings', but I really have no idea how to interpret this. Love=War there she wants to completely murder her enemies and win the man, but she isn't? I dunno, kinda fits with the last few lines where 'should' comes into play. weakness in my heart - Something like 'cracks in the guard of my heart', so it's probably AI YO, MADOKA falling sakura - SAKURA BLIZZARDDDDDDD!!! The first arrow, the second arrow - The specific way it's read probably refers less to the literal meaning and more to plans and follow-up plans... Probably. ―links to everything else i've translated― Category:Blog posts Category:Kaga Class Category:Music